Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-5(-3q+11)+4(-1-5q)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${-5}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-5(}\gray{-3q+11}{)} + 4(-1-5q) $ $ {15q-55} + 4(-1-5q) $ Distribute the ${4}$ into the parentheses: $ 15q-55 + {4(}\gray{-1-5q}{)} $ $ 15q-55 {-4-20q} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {15q - 20q} {-55 - 4}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {-5q} {-55 - 4}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-5q} {-59}$ The simplified expression is $-5q-59$